Code Lyoko Presents 28 Weeks Later Chapter 3
by Eddie Blake
Summary: Part 3 of my version of 28 Weeks Later featuring characters from Code: Lyoko


**SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.**

[ _Both Hiroki and Yumi look at each other silently. Eventually, Yumi breaks the silence._ ]

YUMI: I can't believe you're alive.

[ _She approaches his bed and gives him a big hug_ ]

YUMI: What happened to you? How did you escape?

HIROKI: You wouldn't believe how I got out of there. I truly thought I was going to become one of the Infected when they bit me. But surprise, surprise, nothing happened. I then managed to escape their grasp, which wasn't easy because they really had a grip on me, run out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the cottage.

As soon as I was out of that cottage, I kept running like mad.

YUMI: But you've been missing for a long time, how did you survive?

HIROKI: After hours of running, I turned around to make sure there were no Infected following me. After realizing I was safe, I sat down to catch my breath.

[ _Hiroki_ _ **(in flashback)**_ _looks around and sees a family in a house_ ]

HIROKI _(singing)_ :

Hey you, out there on your own,

Sitting naked by the phone,

Would you touch me?

Hey you, with you ear against the wall,

Waiting for someone to call out,

Would you touch me?

Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?

Open your heart; bring me into your home.

[ _Back in the present…_ ]

HIROKI: Luckily the family saw me and took me inside. After explaining my situation they cleaned me up, gave me fresh clothes, and let me have a shower.

YUMI: So I take it everything went okay?

HIROKI: For the first two weeks anyway.

YUMI: What happened?

HIROKI: I don't know. For some reason, my mind started playing tricks on me. I was seeing things that weren't there. I was having nightmares about the incident at the cottage, I was even hearing voices. One night, it became so bad I just snapped.

YUMI: So what did you do?

HIROKI: I grabbed one of their rifles, packed some things into a backpack and sneaked out of the house.

YUMI: While they were still awake?

HIROKI: Oh, they were fast asleep by this point.

YUMI: What were you planning to do with the rifle?

HIROKI: Hunt down any remaining Infected and kill 'em.

YUMI: Surely some of them would've died out by then.

HIROKI: That's what I thought too, but many of those psychopaths were still out there! And I wasn't about to let some more innocent people become all blood-crazed and enraged.

YUMI: Where did you stay?

HIROKI: Luckily I found this house that I could take shelter in.

YUMI: How did you go for food and drink?

HIROKI: Thankfully, the people I'd stayed with had enough food that I could run off with. After that, I would just raid abandoned milk bars and shops.

YUMI: That's not like you.

HIROKI: I just did what I could to survive.

YUMI: Thank God you did! But one thing puzzles me though. Those cuts on your body; how'd that happen?

HIROKI: Let's just say fighting the Infected isn't the cleanest job in the world.

YUMI: Well, I'm just glad you're alive. ( _Checking her watch_ ) Geez, I better go. Ulrich's probably getting worried.

HIROKI: Don't go. Stay here, please. I want you to be here when I wake up tomorrow.

YUMI _(smiling)_ : Okay, I'll stay. I'm sure Ulrich won't mind. Let me just make a quick call.

 _[She quickly calls Ulrich to tell him that she's staying with Hiroki and she'll back at the flat tomorrow morning. After hanging up, she gives Hiroki a quick kiss on the forehead; she sits down on the chair and falls asleep. It isn't long until Hiroki is also asleep.]_

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH & YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.**

[ _Ulrich is watching a program on TV where a man finds his parents. This gets him thinking about his parents who were among the Infected from all those months ago. Getting emotional, he turns the TV off, gets up out of the chair, walks over to the wall and looks up at a frame photo of his mom and dad._ ]

ULRICH _(singing)_ :

So, so you think you can tell heaven from hell, blue skies from pain?

Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil,

Do you think you can tell?

And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees?

Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change?

And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead-role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.

We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, year after year.

Running over the same old ground, what have we found? The same old fears.

Wish you were here.

[ _Ulrich quickly wipes away a tear and goes off to bed._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. WILLIAM AND BRYNJA'S HOUSE, BATHROOM.**

[ _William is sitting down on the toilet masturbating._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM, NEXT MORNING.**

[ _The smell of Hiroki's breakfast reaches Yumi's nose waking her up. She stands up, has a quick stretch, before looking at Hiroki and smiling._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE. BEDROOM.**

[ _Ulrich wakes up with an erection._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM, SEVERAL MINUTES LATER.**

[ _Hiroki has finished his breakfast and the nurse has taken the tray away._ ]

YUMI: Enjoy your meal?

HIROKI: Haven't had anything that good in ages.

[ _Yumi chuckles._ ]

YUMI: Well I better be off. Ulrich's probably thinking something's happened to me.

HIROKI: No worries. They'll probably discharge me soon anyway.

YUMI: We'll its good to see you again.

[ _She leans in to give Hiroki a goodbye kiss. This quickly becomes a long, sensual kiss. When she lets go, she falls to the floor and starts coughing and spluttering. She quickly stands up and starts banging her fists hard on the glass. All Hiroki can do is lie in bed with a shocked expression on his face – what the hell is going on here? Suddenly, Yumi starts spitting blood on the glass and growling animal-like._ ]

HIROKI: Yumi? Yumi, what's wrong?

[ _Yumi turns around and faces Hiroki. Blood is now dripping from her mouth and her eyes. Hiroki now realises what he's done – he was a carrier of the rage virus and has now infected his own sister. She proceeds to grab the chair and chuck it through the glass, smashing it. She then runs out the door and begins attacking the nurses and doctors. Meanwhile, Hiroki is still shocked as what has just happened._ ]

HIROKI: What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?

 **SCENE INT.: ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.**

[ _Ulrich has invited Odd, William and their friends over to watch some TV. Suddenly, an alarm starts buzzing loudly._ ]

WILLIAM: What the fu…what's going on?

ANNOUNCER (on TV): We interrupt this program for a special report.

SAMANTHA: Infected have been spotted running through the streets.

We cross to our guest reporter, Thomas Jolivet. Thomas, what's the situation?

 **SCENE: EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING, ROOFTOP.**

THOMAS JOLIVET: Sam, I'm standing on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings, and if I look over the edge I can see hundreds of infected people running down the street chasing what appear to be terrified members of the public.

[ _Thomas's cameraman continues to capture footage of the Infected as they run down the street and attack more members of the public. Suddenly, Ulrich sees Yumi amongst the melee. Ulrich stares at the TV in shock._ ]

[ _The camera cuts back to Thomas, behind him are soldiers with their rifles aimed at the infected._ ]

THOMAS: As you can see behind me, the army has been quick to respond and are now dealing with the situation.

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.**

[ _Still in shock, Ulrich gets up off the beanbag, walks over to the window and looks outside. What he sees is exactly as Thomas described it – infected chasing the uninfected. He slowly turns around, and with tears in his eyes, he looks at William._ ]

WILLIAM: So what do we do, Ulrich?

ULRICH _(wiping away the tears)_ : Do you still have you car, William?

WILLIAM: Yeah, so?

ULRICH: Get Odd and the others down to the car and wait for me. I just need to grab something. I may have lost Yumi, but there's still one person I can save.

[ _The others get off the couch, grab what they can, leave the apartment and head down to the car._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE, BEDROOM.**

[ _Meanwhile, Ulrich heads into the bedroom; he opens the cupboard and grabs three rifles. While filing them with ammo, he looks into the distance. Voices soon start singing to him._ ]

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

Would you like to see…?

( _VOICES:_ _Would you like to see us rule again, my friend?_ )

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

Humanity rule again, my friend?

VOICE 2 _(singing)_ :

All you have to do is take out the worms.

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

Would you like to send…?

( _VOICES:_ _Would you like to send them to hell again, my friend?_ )

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

The Infected to hell again, my friend?

VOICE 2 _(singing)_ :

All you need to do is take out the worms.

[ _After cocking the rifles, he takes a deep breath, exhales, then leaves his bedroom and walks out of the apartment._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. GARAGE.**

[ _When Ulrich gets to the car, he sees the others already inside waiting. He gets in and shuts the door. He quickly hands Odd and William a rifle._ ]

ODD AND WILLIAM: Thanks.

WILLIAM: Where to, Ulrich?

ULRICH: The hospital.

ODD: Right. We've got a car full of survivors, a tank full of petrol, and three armed young men.

ULRICH: Hit it!

[ _William drives out of the garage and towards the hospital. Along the way, Odd and Ulrich gun down any infected they come across._ ]

 **SCENE: EXT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _They arrive at the hospital. With rifle and bag in tow, Ulrich gets out of the car._ ]

ULRICH: Alright, you guys wait here. I just need to go pick someone up.

JEREMIE: Exactly who are you expecting to find at the hospital?

ULRICH: You'll know when you see him.

BRYNJA: What if any infected find us?

ULRICH: Kill 'em.

 **SCENE: INT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _Ulrich enters the hospital which is now so deserted it's almost scary. After walking pass reception, he sees blood on the walls and bodies on the floor. He keeps going, all the while keeping his guard up. He soon finds Hiroki's room where he finds him still awake but quietly talking to himself._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S ROOM.**

HIROKI: I touch the fire and it freezes me.

I look into it and it's black.

Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel.

I want the fire back…

ULRICH: Hiroki! Hiroki, it's me!

HIROKI: Ulrich, what are you doing here?

ULRICH: I'm getting you out of here!

HIROKI: Don't bother. I infected my sister, and it's not long until I do the same to you and the others.

ULRICH: You may change your mind after you hear what I have to say.

HIROKI: What's that?

ULRICH: Remember when we were stuck in that cottage hiding from the infected?

HIROKI: As if can forget.

ULRICH: Well Yumi asked me that should worst come to worst, would I protect you.

HIROKI: She really said that?

ULRICH: Those were her words.

 _[Hiroki thinks about this briefly before looking at Ulrich and saying:_

HIROKI: Let's go.

[ _After Hiroki gets out of bed, Ulrich gives him some spare clothes. After quickly getting dressed, he and Ulrich leave the room._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _But before they can leave the hospital, Ulrich phone starts beeping. He quickly answers it._ ]

ULRICH: What's up?

ODD: Hate to be the one to tell you this, but I just heard on the radio that the army's issued a code red.

ULRICH _(to himself)_ : Shit. _(To Odd)_ Tell everyone to get their stuff and get out of the car. We're making the rest of this journey on foot.

ODD: You're the boss, man!

[ _Ulrich quickly hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket._ ]

HIROKI: What's a 'code red'?

ULRICH: It means the army are going to be killing everyone on sight, infected or not!

So we'll be doing a lot of running after we meet up with the others outside, you up for that?

[ _Hiroki nods._ ]

ULRICH: Alright then.

 **SCENE: EXT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _Ulrich and Hiroki exit the hospital to find William and others waiting by the car. Several infected can be seen on the ground._ ]

ULRICH: Any problems?

JEREMIE: None at all.

MILLY: You didn't tell us that Hiroki was still alive!

ULRICH: It was a surprise to me as well!

AELITA: Look Jérémie, there's an aero plane up in the sky!

[ _Everyone else looks up and see several army planes in the sky._ ]

ULRICH: Alright everyone, let's go!

[ _While Ulrich and the others run for their lives, the army set about bombing the streets, hoping to take out any remaining infected._ ]

" _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you see the frightened ones?**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you hear the falling bombs?**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you ever wonder why we had**_

 _ **To run for shelter when the promise of a brave**_

 _ **New world fell apart beneath this clear night sky.**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you see the frightened ones?**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you hear the falling bombs?**_

 _ **The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on.**_

 _ **Goodbye, blue sky.**_

 _ **Goodbye, blue sky.**_

 _ **Goodbye… Goodbye…"**_

[ _They soon find themselves up against a really high wire fence. With no options left, they quickly climb up and over the fence. After everyone is over, they look back and see the city burning. Many of the infected can be seen burning to a cinder. But Yumi is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, the guilt of what he did to Yumi continues to eat away at Hiroki._ ]

" _ **Don't tell me there's no hope at all"**_

" _ **Together we STAND,"**_


End file.
